


Tension of Opposites

by xreyskywalkersolo



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 07:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6894880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xreyskywalkersolo/pseuds/xreyskywalkersolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of parallels between Astra/Alura and the Danvers sisters. But where the twins' stories end in tragedy, Alex and Kara's ends in hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tension of Opposites

“Astra?? Astra, please wake up….please…”

Astra groans and slowly forces her eyes open. The world spins, and she winces as harsh lights burn above her, lifting a hand to shield herself. “Alura,” she mumbles, reaching out blindly with her other hand, needing to feel her twin’s comforting presence. “Is that you?”

“I’m here.” Fingers catch her own and hold tight, and Astra moves the hand over her eyes just enough to be able to make out Alura smiling tearfully down at her. “You’re so reckless, Astra,” she scolds gently.

“Yes, I am happy that I’m alive as well, thank you,” Astra says wryly. “No need to get so emotional on me, sister dear.”

“Oh, stop it.” Alura swats her shoulder, albeit very carefully, and then sobers. “Honestly, Astra, what were you thinking?? Running straight at a Sontaran plasma cannon? You’re lucky to be alive.” Her voice shakes as she pushes some hair from her sister’s eyes. “I told you the military was dangerous.”

“And I told you, I don’t care. I have to prove myself somehow, and if nearly losing my life protecting my planet is what that requires, then so be it.” Astra shifts up on her elbows, hissing slightly as her body protests. It seems the medical bed hasn’t been able to completely heal the damage. “How long have I been unconscious?”

“Four hours,” Alura answers, eyes narrowing slightly. “And do not try to change the subject.”

“Must we speak of this now?” Astra looks pleadingly up at her sister. “We have not laid eyes on one another for months, Alura. And I would much rather have met again under different circumstances, but nevertheless, I’m still happy you’re here.” 

Alura softens. “You’re right. I’m sorry. Here, let me help you.” She moves closer, one hand pressing against her sister’s abdomen and the other between Astra’s shoulderblades as she slowly helps her sit up, propping pillows behind her so that she’s not straining herself. “The medi-bots say you’ll be completely healed in another three to five hours.”

“That’s so slow,” the soldier grumbles. “I should be back on the battlefield right now.”

Alura sighs. “The army can survive without you for a short time, Astra.”

Astra grunts in irritation, but she doesn’t protest when Alura takes her hand and sits on the bed beside her. Alura gently tugs, and Astra obeys the summons, gingerly letting herself relax until she’s leaning against her sister’s side. Alura wraps an arm around her, hand combing through Astra’s thick hair, darker than her own but just as curly. “I’ve missed you,” Alura murmurs against Astra’s temple.

“I’ve missed you, too.” Astra’s eyes drift shut. “I sent you holo-chips…’ 

“I know. I’ve been getting them.” There’s a smile in Alura’s voice. “Can’t you behave for even a moment?’ 

“Of course not,” Astra scoffs, lips curling up to match her sister’s. “That wouldn’t be much fun at all.”

“You’re going to get kicked out of the military if you keep that up.”

“No I won’t. My last mission, I killed sixteen Helgrimmites all on my own. They can’t afford to lose that good of a markswoman.”

“I worry about you, Astra.” Alura releases her, locking eyes with her, her own shining in concern. “You already disgraced yourself by going into the military. If you got kicked out—”

“Thank you for the reminder,” Astra snaps as she jerks away, stung. “You don’t need to remind me what’s at stake, Alura. The rest of Krypton has done a fine job.”

“I didn’t mean it like that! I just….I want you to finally belong somewhere.”

“I belonged with you!” Rao, she’s so tired of this. All they ever seem to do anymore is fight. Astra scrubs at her eyes. “When did you get so concerned with what they think of us, Alura? Is it since you were betrothed to Zor-El, since you had to start behaving because his family only barely approved? Is it since you were appointed to the Council?” 

“Astra, that isn’t fair and you know it! When we were children, it was fine for you to rebel—I won’t deny that I enjoyed it, too. But we’re adults now. You can’t keep on just….doing things like that anymore! The military won’t stand for it, and you’ve already given up so much.”

“Alura—” Astra takes a breath. “Can I trust you?” 

“Of course you can.” Alura holds out her hand again, eyes earnest. “You’re my sister.” 

Astra slowly slips her hand into Alura’s. “Alura…I think….Krypton is in danger. One of the military science officers assigned to my unit—Zor-Un’s son—has been monitoring the core. It’s unstable because of our extraction techniques…”

“What are you saying?”

“If we don’t stop, the planet is going to implode, Alura.” Astra swallows hard. “That’s why I’ve been causing trouble. Non and I have been trying to get people to listen to us. If they don’t….” 

“Krypton will die.” Alura’s fingers tighten around Astra’s, horror flashing in her eyes. “Rao above…”

“You’re on the Council. You have to help me,” Astra begs, staring beseechingly at her sister. “Please.”

“Of course I will! We can save Krypton, together!” Alura squeezes her hand again, this time in reassurance. “I promise.”

* * *

“Alex?? Alex, please wake up…..please….”

Alex groans and slowly forces her eyes open. The world spins, and she winces as harsh lights burn above her, squinting in an attempt to shield herself. She wants to lift a hand to shade her eyes, but there’s an all too familiar ache in her sides that she’s come to associate with broken ribs. “Kara,” she mumbles, reaching out blindly, needing to soothe the fear in her little sister’s voice. “Kara?”

“Alex.” Her name is more of an exhale than a properly spoken word, and she feels strong fingers fold ever so carefully around hers.  “Rao above, Alex, you scared me so bad….”

“What the hell happened? I feel like I got hit by a truck…” She coughs, her throat dry.

“Here.” Kara gently tilts Alex’s head up, letting go of Alex’s hand to grab the cup of water sitting on the small table next to her. Alex winces and squeezes her eyes shut, the lights stabbing into her eyeballs and making her head throb. 

“Why is it so bright….?”

“Are the lights bothering you?” Kara doesn’t wait for an answer, racing over to dim the lights before zipping back to her sister’s side. “Here, that’s better. Now drink some water.”

Alex raises an eyebrow as Kara slips a hand beneath her head again, but she waits until she’s nearly drained the cup before quipping, “Aren’t I supposed to be the one taking care of you?”

“Maybe, but you’re also the one who got slammed through a brick wall and nearly beaten to a pulp.” Kara tries to smirk at her, but her lip is quivering. “So I think I’ve got a right to take care of you.”

“That explains a lot.” Alex blows out a breath—at least, she tries to, but when she inhales, pain stabs through her side. “Fuck!”

“Careful! You have broken ribs!” Kara’s hands hover over her side, wanting to help but unsure how.

“Yeah, I noticed. Ow.” Alex hesitates, noticing the still-present sheen of tears in Kara’s eyes and the pinch of her brow. “I’m sorry I scared you, Kara.” She holds out a hand as best she can, and without hesitation, Kara takes it, holding it so gently that Alex can barely feel the touch. “But I’m gonna be just fine.” 

“Why are you so reckless?” Kara sniffles, wiping her eyes. “I know you have to do your job, but…”

“Gotta get my kicks somehow.” Alex rubs her thumb over her sister’s knuckles. “I can’t let you have all the fun, y’know.”

“Can—can you just try to be more careful? Please? I hate seeing you like this….knowing it’s my fault…”

“Kara—” 

“Alex, you’ve given up everything for me. I know that you do it because you’re my big sister and you want to protect me, but if this is the price, then I don’t want it! I just want you safe…..” Kara’s fingers tighten around Alex’s as she ducks her head.

“Kara,” Alex says, voice warm and soft like the one she used when they were children and Kara had curled into her arms in the night, “you’re my sister. And I love you. I don’t care if you can shoot lasers from your eyes and break steel with your bare hands; I’m still going to take care of you. And if that means a few broken bones, then so be it.” She squeezes Kara’s hand as hard as she can. “I’m tough. It’d take a lot more than a few brick walls to take me away from you.”

Kara smiles, shaky and small but there all the same. She reaches out with her free hand, and Alex’s eyes slide shut of their own accord as Kara runs her fingers through her sister’s hair. “Get some sleep, huh?” 

“Okay,” Alex mumbles, not bothering to argue because Kara is stubborn when she wants to be and also she’s really,  _really_  tired. “Hey….can you….”

“Of course.” Kara smiles and then starts to sing their lullaby, the lullaby she had taught Alex so very many years ago as they sat under a star-strewn sky. Alex yawns and lets herself relax, Kara’s voice wrapping her in a warm cocoon of safety.

“Love you…” she mumbles, already half-asleep. “Hey, Kara?”

Kara doesn’t stop singing, but she squeezes Alex’s hand, so Alex keeps talking. “’m not going anywhere…..I promise.”

She can hear the smile in Kara’s voice as her sister keeps singing, and she slips into sleep feeling safer and more loved than she has in quite some time.


End file.
